


Solo contigo

by MoaKina



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5vidas, F/M, Ichihime - Freeform, somos canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Orihime Inoue solo pedía cinco vidas…para volverse enamorar de Ichigo Kurosaki.





	

Había muchas cosas que Orihime Inoue era pero una guerrera como sus amigos no. No le gustaba usar su fuerza y poder (Tatsuki le había enseñado bien defenderse y contaba con sus shun shun rikkas), lastimar a las personas (aunque ellos la lastimaran) y a pesar de descubrir el mundo de los shinigamis, jamás sintió esa necesidad como los demás de pelear. Ella solo quería protegerlos y curarlos.

Sin embargo se había convencido, solo engañado ella misma, que quería pelear, luchar cuando solo quería permanecer a lado de sus amigos, de Kurosaki y no quedarse atrás como muchas otras veces.

¿Eso era egoísta de su parte? ¿Eso la convertia en una mala persona?

Si, así lo era porque sino no estaría en esa situación. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la verdad (desde que Urahara la había apartado antes de que Ulquiorra la secuestrara), que ella no estaba hecha para este mundo, Kurosaki no estaría tan distraído por quererla proteger de Yhwach cuando ella misma había dicho que se quedaría con él para ser su escudo y por lo tanto Kurosaki no estaría herido tan gravemente.

¿Por qué las cosas eran de esa manera? ¿Por qué siempre Kurosaki tenía que salir herido por su culpa? ¿Por qué no podía ser capaz de ser como sus amigos, como Rukia?

Ahora miraba con el corazón desgarrándose como la esperanza abandonada los ojos chocolate de Ichigo. Solo porque ella no era más fuerte, solo porque ella no pudo protegerlo como se había prometido, porque al final tanto entrenar no tenía frutos buenos y solo había fracasado.  
Si todo se perdía solo había una razón, por culpa suya.

Escucho su nombre y el de Ichigo ser gritado y giro ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Rukia y Renji correr hacia ellos. La pelinegra se arrodillo a un lado de ella para colocarla sobre su regazo y le conto sobre las habilidades de Yhwach sobre reinscribir el futuro y como ella no podía sanar a Tensa Zangestsu.

Orihime quería llorar, era su culpa. Si Rukia y cualquiera de sus otros amigos se hubiera quedado hasta el final con Ichigo en vez de ella, el resultado no hubiera sido ese, ella lo sentía, lo sabía.

Miro con asombro como Renji jalaba de Kurosaki para ir y seguir peleando. Y de pronto como una espada atravesaba el hombro de Kurosaki. Todos voltearon encontrándose con Tsukishima y a los otros fullbringers.

-Orihime

Escucho su nombre y se incorporó mirando a Tsukishima.

-Usa tu souten kishun en la espada de nuevo-le pidió

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida y cuando iba a decir que no iba a funcionar, el castaño siguió explicando. Y no dudo en hacerlo aunque eso le quitara de sus pocas energías. Sabía que no podría mucho más mantenerse activa. Solo deseaba que su poder alcanzara lo suficiente antes de caer inconsciente.

Sin embargo al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate tan intensos, sintió unas fuerzas renovando en ella. Ichigo había vuelto a recuperar sus esperanzas y esta vez no había sido por Rukia pero tampoco por ella.

Y ocurrió lo que tanto no deseaba. Tendría que ver partir a Ichigo y Renji. Se quedaría otra vez viendo su espalda mientras se iba a pelear y ella se quedaría atrás, nuevamente.

¿Y si Kurosaki no regresaba? 

“No, el regresara”, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Kurosaki siempre regresaba y ella se encargaría de curar todas sus heridas y también las de Renji. Después bajaría y ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Aunque solo por una vez le gustaría ser capaz de ser una igual con Kurosaki.

Suspiro y sintió como Rukia le pegaba ligeramente con el hombro y apuntaba con su cabeza hacia Ichigo que con ayuda de Renji avanzaban detrás de Yhwach Orihime miro los ojos de su amiga y noto que ella sabía lo que sentía en esos momentos.

No, no podía simplemente ver a Ichigo irse sin decirlo lo que ha callado por años. Tenía que ser valiente y decírselo. Respiro hondo y se levantó con ayuda de Tsukishima.

-Ku… ¡Kurosaki-kun!-le llamo y acorto la distancia que los separaba tomando otra vez de su ropa

Y esta vez cuando el pelinaranja volteo a verla, no soltó sus ropas, no quería que corriera como hace un rato que le había pedido que se tranquilizara. Pero esta vez al verse reflejada en esa mirada, todo valor perdió y no supo que decirle.

¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía por él? ¿Decirle lo mismo como aquella vez que se fue a despedir?  
-¿Orihime?-dijo Kurosaki  
La chica sintió como su corazón se inflaba de sentimientos que no pudo describir más como felicidad al escuchar su nombre de esos labios. Kurosaki le había llamado por su nombre, no como Inoue, sino como Orihime y ella solo pudo sonreír con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Por favor, regresa Ichigo-murmuro solo para que pudiera escuchar el

No era una declaración de amor pero tenía un mensaje oculto de una promesa que esperaba que Kurosaki entendiera y al parecer lo hizo porque sonrió suavemente.

-Regresare Orihime

Y Orihime soltó sus ropas y lo miro partir acompañado de Renji.

Orihime coloco sus manos en su pecho, justo en su corazón y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba vez sería diferente. Cuando Kurosaki regresara le diría sus sentimientos sin dudarlo y aunque fuera rechazada ella sería feliz, porque solo deseaba seguir a su lado.

Ella estaba segura de que si no tendría el amor de Kurosaki esta vida, tal vez en otra sí. Después de todo había pedido cinco vidas para enamorarse de la misma persona, de Kurosaki Ichigo.


End file.
